This invention relates to computer systems and, more specifically is concerned with integration of such systems.
The introduction of new computer systems and applications is frequently complicated by the existence of legacy systems and applications (ie those already in use by the customer), whose immediate replacement is not practical. It is desirable to provide some way of integrating such legacy systems and applications with new systems and applications, allowing both to be used side-by-side, so that the new systems can be phased in more gradually.
Several integration products are already on the market. However, their coverage is usually limited and they often require some modification to the target application or its host system.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel means for integration, which reduces these problems.